


To Love...Nero tol Scaeva

by cheddarbug



Series: To Love and Eorzean... [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: I honestly have no idea how to tag these?, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, smut-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Cold steel and ambition





	To Love...Nero tol Scaeva

**Author's Note:**

> New small ficlet series of all the people to love in Eorzea ^^ Of course I had to start with Nero because...well he's Nero and my favorite :)
> 
> I will be taking requests for other people! Men and women! I am trying to make this as gender neutral and race neutral as possible. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to let me know!

To love Nero is to love cold steel and ambition. 

Right away, you know he is a tall drink of ego in the way he carries himself, as if he is the most important person in the room and everyone should know it. What he does, he does for himself without hesitation. What he wants, he takes for himself simply because he wants it. 

And that includes you.

You are everything he hates and yet everything he desires to be wrapped all into one delicious package. You came from nothing, a lowly adventurer that happened to get swept into a world you never imagined. He was there to watch you grow, to rise up and defeat Primal after Primal, though you did not know he was there. He watched as you ascended the path from commoner to hero, the very path he wished to achieve.

Until you came along. 

In one night, you destroyed everything he had ever worked for. He watched as his hopes and dreams were shattered by a simple savage, one that couldn’t possibly have done such a thing - and yet you did. He hated you, loathed you, longed to crush your own progression with whatever mighty power he could find next after you destroyed Ultima. 

Yet he admired you in the same breath.

So alike, and yet so different the two of you are. He longs for recognition and power and glory; to be remembered by every household in all of Hydaelyn for his achievements in the progression of magitek. You achieved that in far less time than he ever could and so he respects you - begrudgingly. 

When he reconnects with you, holding information about Omega, it is less than a joyous reunion. The more time you spend around him, however, you find that he is easily the largest presence in the room. You can’t take your eyes off of him, nor do you want to as he works over the delicate pieces of magitek you wouldn’t begin to understand. He can feel your eyes, your curiosity, and it drives his own. Soon he is speaking with a silver tongue, telling you things you wish to hear though you know it is best to ignore him.

His kisses taste like black coffee, strong and overwhelming yet strangely addicting. You find yourself intoxicated by them, longing for more and yet he seems indifferent to it all. The colder Nero is, the more you want him, and before long you are asking for his touch, and then you are asking for  _ more. _

You discover quickly that Nero does not make love in the bedroom. Oh no. He fucks. 

_ Hard. _

He is the very picture of control. Cold and demanding as he takes you and  _ claims _ you, but deep down you know it’s  _ you _ that’s calling the shots. He does not take without permission, nor does he assume what you want. You have to ask him. Beg him. Plead with him. He has to know you  _ need _ him. And he gives you all he has. 

And more. 

He takes his time learning everything you like. Whether it’s being pressed against the wall or bent over his workbench, Nero knows almost before you do. And he  _ loves _ taking you again and again in the workshop. He always stops just as you are about to come just to watch your face as he brings you pleasure. He loves the look of ecstasy in your eyes. He loves his name on your lips. He loves knowing that you are absolutely and totally  _ his. _

To love Nero is to love being pampered, for the Garlean knows that a tool with too much stress on it can break under the slightest pressure. He takes care of what is his, and that includes you. Every need you have, he meets with the same careful precision that he uses when working with magitek. Rough, calloused fingers from years of intricate work massage away your troubles; gentle hands wash your hair during a relaxing bubble bath, and his cold, icy blue eyes watch your every movement to make sure there was nothing he missed. 

_ I love you. _

You are the first to utter those cursed words, and the only one to do so. The first few times he scolds you and claims you to be a fool, but you refuse to stop. Eventually he quits trying to convince you that your feelings are meaningless. And then he starts to reply:

“I know.”

He won’t admit his love for you because that would be to admit that he cared for someone more than himself. You don’t need to hear those words to know. You see it in the way he watches you. You feel it in the way he touches you. You hear it in his words as he replies, “I know.”

And before you know it, you have slowly shaped the cold steel that is Nero tol Scaeva into a man he never dreamed of being; a man capable of loving another more than himself. He won’t tell you that he holds his breath as he watches you fight the enemies Omega throws at you, but not even he can hide the slightest sigh of relief upon your return. He knows he must send you to the Sigmascape again, fighting more dangerous foes than you have ever fought, and yet he does so because he knows no one else can do what you can. No one else is the hero that you are to him.

At night, tangled in legs and arms, he whispers sweet praises as he strokes your hair until you fall asleep. He does this every night; holding you close, waiting until your breathing becomes deep and even so he can whisper the words he knows you long to hear.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next...
> 
> To love...Haurchefant Greystone


End file.
